friendly neighborhood
by KellyDS
Summary: La vie de banlieue familiale n'est peut-être pas si calme après tout. Lorsqu'Oliver et Felicity ne vont pas aux ennuis, les ennuis viennent à eux.
1. Chapter 1

« J _'entends ta voix dans tous les bruits du monde._ »

Paul Eluard

 _Pour fêter le retour d'Arrow et ne nous leurrons pas, d'Olicity!_

* * *

Confortablement installé dans leur lit, Oliver suivait d'un regard attentif les faits et gestes de la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois déjà. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à se préparer. Il examina son visage lorsqu'elle tenta de créer un trait d'eye liner aussi symétrique à gauche que celui de droite, on pouvait lire sur son expression une concentration à toute épreuve. Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose puis une exclamation de victoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et continua sans un mot. Ils avaient quitté Starling city depuis 5 mois déjà, 5 mois durant lesquels ils avaient voyagés, découvert ensemble des paysages merveilleux, des cultures fascinantes avant de s'installer dans cette petite maison dans un coin tranquille de la Californie. Il était parti depuis plusieurs mois et il n'avait à aucun moment souhaité rentrer, il avait pourtant attendu ce désir de retourner dans sa ville natale, de reprendre son masque et son arc et de se remettre au travail. Il était certain que cette envie viendrait bien assez tôt, pourtant, les jours passèrent, puis les mois et elle n'était pas venue. Cette vie là semblait lointaine emplie de tristesse et de misères. Bien sûr Digg, Théa et Laurel lui manquaient, ils étaient sa famille et il aurait voulu les avoir plus prés de lui. Le justicier aussi, parfois, comme un vieil ami que l'on ne voit plus depuis longtemps et auquel on pense en voyant un objet particulier. Malgré tout, l'idée de devoir rentrer le terrorisait. Les moments qu'il avait passé avec Felicity avaient été tout ce qu'il y a de plus formidables. Il en avait gravé chaque instant dans un recoin de sa mémoire, voulant les chérir éternellement. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait empêcher une pensée d'entacher ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas dupe, ils étaient dans une bulle loin de tous problèmes, loin de Starling, loin des menaces et de son devoir de justicier. Il aimait Felicity de tout son être, vivre sans elle lui était devenu inconcevable et si quelques années auparavant cela ne lui aurait pas paru possible, il acceptait ça, aujourd'hui, avec apaisement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était s'il serait capable de lui apporter la vie qu'elle voulait, ou qu'elle méritait en reprenant son rôle. Absorbé par ses pensées, Oliver ne remarqua pas tout de suite Felicity qui s'était assise prés de lui.

\- Ne fait pas ça Oliver. _Il sourit._

\- Ne pas faire quoi ?

\- Réfléchir sans cesse, je sais exactement ce que tu te dis, et j'ai une réponse pour toi Monsieur Queen.

\- Mh vraiment ? _Il sembla dubitatif, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la poussa contre lui._

\- Oliver, _elle plongea son regard dans le sien_ , ce qui me rend heureuse ce n'est pas tout ça, ce ne sont pas les voyages, la maison en zone familiale, c'est d'être avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux être avec toi. _Il la regarda fasciné par ce qu'elle était, par sa justesse constante sans qu'il n'ait jamais à le demander, enveloppant ses mains autour de son visage, il l'embrassa la remerciant par ce biais de ses paroles. Elle comprit bien sûre, elle comprenait toujours._

\- Est-ce que tu dois vraiment partir ?

\- Oliver, s'il y a bien une chose qui prouve que je dois partir c'est le poulet que j'ai brutalement assassiné hier soir en lieu et place du repas. Ces cours de cuisine sont une lueur d'espoir dans le tunnel culinaire bien sombre dans lequel je me trouve. _Oliver rit, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou._

\- Il est probablement préférable que tu y ailles alors en effet. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi affreux et j'ai vécu sur une île. _Elle ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et s'empressa de le taper du dos de la main, il se mit à rire_

\- Comment oses-tu Oliver Queen ! _Elle sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever, elle lui annonça son heure de retour en fin d'après-midi puis disparut de la pièce._

Il était grand temps pour lui de se mettre en mouvement également. Il s'extirpa du lit tant bien que mal, quelque chose qui lui semblait si irréaliste. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réellement bien dormi, un sommeil reposant, depuis quelques mois pourtant, il peinait même à se lever. Lové contre Felicity, sa respiration était devenu sa berceuse, ses murmures dans la nuit, ses petits coups lancés dans l'espace devenus son point d'ancrage lorsque les cauchemars le guettaient. Il s'avançait vers la salle de bain et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison de leur voisin, un trentenaire qui semblait mener son ancienne vie, celle d'un célibataire qui ne respectait rien ni personne et l'espace d'un instant il fut désolé pour cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien si ce n'est le va et vient de femmes qu'il accueillait chez lui sans jamais les voir plus d'une fois. Peut-être était-il heureux ainsi, mais Olivier parlait avec expérience, et ce qu'il avait caché derrière toutes ses conquêtes et ses nuits de débauches, n'était qu'un profond mal être. Alors qu'il aperçut une jeune femme aux boucles brunes pénétrer dans la maison de son voisin, Oliver se surprit à lui souhaiter de pouvoir lui aussi un jour, trouver la personne qui le rendrait meilleur sans jamais lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur. Il fronça les sourcils, depuis quand était-il devenu si sentimental ? Il oscilla de la tête en refermant les portes vitrées de la douche et marmonna

\- Qu'as-tu fais de moi Felicity !

* * *

Le soleil pénétra dans l'entrée lorsqu'Oliver ouvrit la porte, il s'empressa de refermer rapidement derrière lui, l'autonome était arrivé depuis quelques jours et bien que le soleil soit toujours présent, les degrés eux avaient diminués. Il releva la capuche de son sweet sur sa tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'habitation de son voisin, celui-ci se tenait devant la fenêtre du salon, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune femme derrière lui, avant qu'Oliver ne puisse le saluer poliment, il ferma d'un coup sec les rideaux, cachant ainsi le visage noir qu'il arborait. Oliver resta quelques secondes interdit, qu'avait-il pu lui faire pour engendrer une telle haine. C'est un bruit sourd qui le sorti de son questionnement. Il secoua la tête et se mit en chemin aux pas de course. Il se fit rapidement interpeller quelques mètres plus loin seulement, madame Hodgins lui faisait de grands signes lui sommant de venir la rejoindre. Il sourit, heureux d'obtempérer à la vieille dame. Ils n'étaient arrivés qu'il y a quelques jours, pourtant Olivier avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours, elle était ce qu'il aurait voulu retrouver chez une grand-mère. Elle les avait accueillis dans le quartier avec une invitation pour le thé, un gâteau que ni lui ni Felicity n'eurent la force de refuser tant il semblait bon et ils ne furent pas déçu. Elle les avait fait rire, par ses commentaires et son franc parlé. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la vieille dame, il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle le serra contre lui quelques instants avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Il est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? _Elle désigna la maison de leur voisin du menton._ Il est là depuis plus de 2 mois et je ne connais que son nom. Jack Linton.

\- Il n'est pas très ouvert à la conversation en effet _confirma Oliver sur la retenue, Marguerite se mit à rire._

\- C'est un euphémisme mon garçon ! Sais-tu que ce petit mal éduqué ne m'a jamais ouvert la porte lorsque je me suis déplacée chez lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ? _Oliver s'offusqua, qu'il ne veuille pas se faire d'amis était une chose mais ne pas ouvrir à une vieille dame en était une toute autre._ Dire que j'ai fatiguée mes guiboles pour cet imbécile ! Si j'avais su je me serais épargnée le voyage crois moi !

\- Et bien de toute évidence, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu en vous snobant ! _Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer_. Vous savez quoi ? On va garder un œil tout les deux sur lui vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Un peu que je suis d'accord ! Il sent les embrouilles, je m'y connais ! J'ai eut le temps de travailler mon radar depuis le temps.

Oliver sourit, il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue et se remit à courir, laissant derrière lui Marguerite qui se remit à son jardinage tout en jetant des regards à la maison d'en face. Il cachait quelque chose et elle trouverait quoi, même le petit Oliver semblait partager son inquiétude.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire! Et si tel est le cas, à tout bientôt pour la suite!**

 _If you like it then you should put a review on it! (You shall not disobey Beyoncé)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Un énorme merci pour vos abonnements et vos reviews ! C'est toujours avec plaisir que je les lis et que je m'en nourris pour la suite de cette aventure ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, bonne lecture !_**

 _« What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame but somethig wild to run with. »_

Robert Brault

* * *

Le bruit assourdissant de la benne à ordure se refermant derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle la maudit quelques instants avant de retourner sa haine contre la tarte qui y gisait, pleine de grumeaux bien, qu'on ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir, trop bien dissimulé sous la couche supérieure carbonisée. En glissant sa clef dans la serrure de la maison, elle était passée à sa voisine de bloc de cuisine, Michelle, elle répéta son nom en l'imitant, dont le seul objectif était de se moquer sans vergogne des personnes qui avaient réellement besoin de ce cours. Elle n'attendait même pas les explications, virevoltant dans la pièce, farine, sucre, levure, tout en servant un sourire hypocrite à ses camarades . La goutte qui fit dépasser le vase fut lorsque Felicity la surprit mélanger les ingrédients sans même les peser en sifflotant, quel genre de personne pouvait faire ça et sortir une superbe tarte à la courge s'agaça la jeune femme. Si elle n'était pas si exécrable, Felicity aurait pu la confondre avec Blanche-Neige. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle et qu'elle déposa son sac et son manteau à l'entrée, elle atteignit la dernière cible. Son professeur. N'était-ce pas son fichu job ? De s'assurer que ses élèves réussissent leur tarte ? Mais non, trop occupé à parler cuisson d'entrecôte avec Michelle pour se rendre compte que la fécule de maïs et la farine était dangereusement proche dans le placard. Si on la mettait en échec dès départ, forcément elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Arrivant dans le salon, elle alluma d'un coup d'index la lumière. Elle qui se pensait seule manqua de peu de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle aperçut devant elle, deux silhouettes. Elle émit un petit cri qu'elle s'empressa d'emprisonner en se couvrant la bouche.

-Je peux savoir ce que.. _Elle n'eut pas temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà les regards réprobateurs d'Oliver et Marguerite se posèrent sur elle tandis qu'ils parlèrent d'une seule voix._

\- La lumière ! _Ils désignaient tout deux l'intercepteur en agitant leurs mains la pressant d'obéir ce qu'elle fit aussi vite qu'elle put._

Le spectacle devant elle était presque comique, Ils étaient tout deux postés devant la fenêtre de leurs salon. Les rideaux repoussés suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent observer le monde extérieur mais pas assez pour être vu. Ils semblaient être là depuis quelques temps déjà au vue des papiers de caramels qu'ils avaient semés autour d'eux, Marguerite en sortait d'ailleurs un nouveau, en tendant un premier à Oliver qui s'empressa de le fourrer dans sa bouche en marmonnant un merci à peine audible, elle se tourna vers Felicity et lui en lançant un à elle aussi puis elle ouvrit le sien sans piper mot. Oliver tendit son bras vers elle et elle s'avança, dès qu'elle fut assez proche, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'installa sur ses genoux, profitant au passage pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa entrainer, après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans son salon actuellement, elle avait besoin de se retrouver auprès de cet homme qui était devenu sa source de réconfort principale. Elle s'autorisa quelques secondes dans la quiétude, sa tête posée contre le torse d'Oliver, son regard suivit ceux de ses compagnons et alors qu'elle ne voyait rien qui puisse attirer une quelconque attention, elle se décida à rompre le silence.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant. Et pourquoi je chuchote moi ? _Avant qu'Oliver ne puisse tenter de s'expliquer, Marguerite avait déjà pris les commandes._

\- Ecoute moi bien ma petite, c'est le voisin ! _Felicity fronça des sourcils_. J'ai eut le temps de le surveiller et il m'a toujours paru louche, tu sais, le genre de voisin qui ne dit pas bonjour, pas même un sourire, et puis les pauvres gamins des Marshall qui ne revoient jamais leurs balles si elles ont le malheur de tomber sur son jardin, qui fait-ça bon sang ? _Oliver acquiesça promptement, visiblement outré, Felicity n'était pas vraiment certaine de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir mais estima préférable de ne pas interrompre la vieille dame._ Et puis il a ces femmes, c'est pire qu'un moulin la dedans, elles entrent, elles sortent, parfois même en même temps.

\- Oh, Marguerite, je pense avoir une explication à ça qu'il est mieux de ne pas énoncer… _s'aventura Felicity. Marguerite lui donna un petit coup de coude_

\- Oui, on en a parlé ! _s'enquit Oliver en se grattant la tête le malaise se lisant sur ses traits_. C'est surtout ce que nous avons entendu il y a quelques minutes qui nous a inquiété. _Marguerite opina_. Je revenais de ma course et alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, nous avons entendu un hurlement à en faire s'hérisser les poils de la nuque, et puis un bruit sourd.

\- Oui, alors là aussi j'ai une explication qui peut être mise en lien avec celle de toute à l'heure… _Oliver lui servit un regard noir et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire._ Pardon, pardon. Continuez, je vous prie.

\- En entendant tout ce raffut qu'est-ce qu'il fait votre cher et tendre, et bien il se précipite vers la maison et s'empressa de sonner. C'est qu'il a fallu être insistant pour qu'il arrive enfin, le voilà qu'il nous ouvre, le souffle court, les cheveux ébouriffé et un doigts en sang. Oliver lui a alors demandé si tout allait bien ayant entendu un cri provenant de chez lui et vous savez ce qu'il nous répond ? Qu'il venait de se couper, et qu'on ferait mieux de s'occuper de nos affaires plutôt que de se mêler de la sienne. Le malotru !

\- C'est en effet un bien malhonnête personnage mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça explique vos présences devant cette fenêtre pour le surveiller…

\- Le son que l'on a entendu, nous semblait être celui d'une femme…

\- Il aurait agressée une femme chez lui ? _Oliver haussa les épaules, tandis que Marguerite acquiesçait._

\- Et donc, on attend quoi au juste ? Qu'il se mette à découper un corps dans un sac poubelle ?

\- Un peu mon neveu ! _Marguerite se leva promptement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain._ Bon, il est temps que j'aille au petit coin, c'est bien joli mais j'ai une vessie qui fait bien mon âge. Gardez un œil sur lui surtout !

Felicity et Oliver se retrouvèrent seuls regardant en direction du voisin, ils ne pouvaient rien voir bien sûr, les rideaux avaient été refermés et ils n'apercevaient qu'une ombre passer de temps à autre. La jeune femme tourna son visage vers Oliver et prit parole.

\- Oliver, est-ce que tu ne penses pas que tu vois quelque chose que tu voudrais voir ? Enfin non pas que tu veuilles voir un tueur de femmes mais j'entends par là que c'est une façon de vouloir rentrer et reprendre ton masque et ton arc. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? _Oliver ne répondit pas tout de suite, il pressa la main de Felicity dans la sienne cherchant les mots qui exprimeraient le mieux la situation._

\- Quelques fois Starling me manque, et je sais qu'un jour, je ne sais pas quand mais un jour, il nous faudra rentrer, _il chercha dans les yeux de Felicity un signe d'accord, elle hocha la tête_. J'ai envie de reprendre mon rôle de vigilent mais pas tout de suite, dans le futur. Là ça ne concerne pas arrow, c'est un pressentiment, une sensation viscérale que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, j'en suis convaincu. _Felicity leva délicatement l'une de ses mains et caressa le visage du jeune homme qui se détendit aussitôt._

\- D'accord. _Elle l'embrassa et il fut tellement reconnaissant de l'avoir dans sa vie, tout autant que les chamboulements qu'elle avait crée sur son sillage. Il la serra contre elle, déposant des baisers sur ses épaules, puis sur son cou, mordillant sa peau, puis il se mit à sourire._

\- Et puis, je t'ai cru moi, quand tu m'as annoncé que le chat des Potter complotait ton assassinat. _Felicity s'offusqua._

\- Hey ! Tu sais tout comme moi que ce chat était maléfique ! Il me suivait et me regardait avec une profonde haine.

\- Tu es toujours là…

\- Evidemment, parce que nous avons parlé comme les créatures civilisés que nous sommes. Et puis il a été assez malin pour peser les pours et les contres de mon offre et l'accepter.

\- Rappelle moi encore une fois ce que vous avez convenu ?

\- Une boitedethonparsemaine. _Murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe._

\- Pardon ? _Oliver ne cachait plus ses rires._

\- Une boîte de thon par semaine contre ma vie. _Répéta-t-elle en relevant le menton, elle avait été fine négociatrice et elle pouvait en être fière._

\- C'est peu cher payé, vous avez le sens des affaires Felicity Smoak. _Ils rirent ensemble, lorsque Marguerite réapparut, elle s'inquiéta de l'absence d'un élément capital._

\- Mon chou _commença-t-elle en regardant Felicity_. Ou est votre belle tarte ?

\- Oh Marguerite, un terrible drame nous prive de sa présence. _Oliver étouffa un rire moqueur._

\- Nous cherchions un criminel parmi nos voisins, et voilà que je me rend compte que je vis avec un assassin. _S'amusa Oliver, Felicity laissa échapper un rire, rapidement suivit par Marguerite._

 ** _Ou est notre propre Marguerite? Parce que j'en veux une aussi! A dans une semaine, pour le troisième chapitre ! xx_**


End file.
